Jeffrey Dahmer's Woman Rape and Marriage Sex Story
by dvdmirandacos
Summary: Jeffrey Dahmer Rape and Marriage Sex Story about Jeffrey raping a woman and Jeffrey and a Woman having a married life together


Jeffrey Dahmer's Women Rape and Marriage Sex Story

One day a woman was walking the streets and Jeffrey Dahmer came out and put a knife to her throat

Jeffrey: I kill you if you don't let me rape you

Woman: Screaming and saying let me go please I won't tell anyone

Jeffrey: Sorry lady but I make the rules come on let's go

Jeffrey took her to his apartment 213 and throwed her on his bed

Jeffrey: Okay little bitch I'm going to rape you and your going to like it, my cock will feel so good in you sweetheart that you're gonna feel like a real woman, I have a 10 inch cock and I'm gonna slam into you so good you're gonna cum so much that you're gonna not bege me to stop

Woman: She's crying saying Oh No Please don't rape me

Jeffrey: Yelling at her Shut up bitch I said shut up and I slap her across the face and she starts crying

Jeffrey: Rips her shirt off, and starts to rip her bra off oh I see you have big breasts I like, Jeffrey starts to open his mouth real wide and uses his tounge to suck her breasts on her nipple and he makes sucking noises while doing it

Jeffrey: Oh ah ah baby you taste so good you're breasts are so tender and juicy ah baby you're getting wet I can already see you're panties watery for me to cock you and rape you your so sexy

Woman: Screams and Cries stop it please don't

Jeffrey: What did I say about shutting up bitch and he slaps her booty real hard 2 times you like that baby you like me slapping your big butt real hard and he slaps it more you're so sexy oh god baby yeah you like that yeah yeah tell me you like it right now bitch

Woman: Cries and Cries I like it

Jeffrey: Good I know you do and he starts to take his cock out of his boxers and he puts it too her entrance

Woman: Screams and Cries no please don't rape me

Jeffrey: Shut the hell up bitch you're in my world now he slams his cock in her pussy and thrusts more and more deeper and deeper Oh baby you feel so good, ah your so tender, you're making me sweat and he slaps her booty real hard yeah that's the stuff oh good girl you're so tight your little pussy is so tight around my hard cock feel that harding around your walls he's thrusting her real hard she starts bleeding.

Woman: Cries and Cries begging him to stop

Jeffrey: Contiunes to cock her and thrust her with his 9 inch cock real hard and he sucks on her neck and tells her to sit up and open her mouth real wide and suck his cock

Jeffrey: Okay bitch now suck real good to make me moan real loud okay

Woman: Okay, She goes and starts to suck real deep in his cock and she starts thrusting her mouth on his 9 inch cock

Jeffrey: Oh baby that's right yeah oh man that feels good yeah like that you're so good keep going yeah baby uh uh right there baby ah you're sexy and slaps her but she's cries he wipes her tears and tells her your good she keeps on thrusting his cock

Jeffrey: Now stop and release she stops and looks at him crying now go over on my couch and lay there for me bitch okay

Woman: Okay

Jeffrey: Gets his whip and starts to whip her real hard

Woman: No No stop you're hurting me please stop she says while crying

Jeffrey: Shut up bitch you're gonna like it and you're gonna feel real good, he slaps her with the whip she's getting burises all over body and she's bleeding, he rolls her over and slaps her pussy 5 times she's bleeding

Woman: Crying ahh ahh stop please no more

Jeffrey: Now you knell down I'm going to marry you

Woman: No No I'm only 15 No

Jeffrey: You will be my wife so help me I want to love a woman so badly he says will you be my bride

Woman: says Crying yes

Jeffrey: smiles and he said's oh thank you so much oh and he kisses her right on the lips and french kisses her

Woman: Crying and Crying

Jeffrey: there will be no more rape and beatings for you you are my wife now and you will be treated like one

Jeffrey: Looks up at her and rubs her hair out her face, and he's says your so beatiful and he kisses her on the lips real gently

Woman: She cries and says I love you Jeffrey Dahmer with all my heart my beautiful husband you're so handsome and tender I'm in love you make love to me tonight my love

Jeffrey: I will and always will forever and ever

They kiss again this time really romanticly and he picks her up and kisses her real hard and she kisses him real hard telling her you will feel real good when I make love to you

Woman: I know Jeffrey your so romantic oh I want to kiss you all over she kisses him all over his muscular chest and rubs her face in his muscular chest she's says you're so built you're sexy

Jeffrey: He chuckles and says I'm glad you like my body I love your body even more your breasts are so juicy and yummy and you're butt is so firm and tender and you're eyes are so beautiful. Come my wife and make me feel good

Jeffrey: He starts by sucking her breasts nipples real good she moans and rubs her hands through his hair he kisses her again real hard and kisses him back then he thrusts her real good and she moans and says oh Jeffrey you feel so good Jeffrey smiles and moans

Woman: Jeffrey I'm about to cum

Jeffrey: Cum for me my wife Cum for me let it out she's starts cumming onto his cock and he said's yes yes that's it you did such a good job your a natural you must feel comfortable with me

Woman: Yes I do my husband you're so gentle with me and you do it so good you make me feel like a real woman

Jeffrey: Says I'm glad I do let's go to bed now Sweetheart okay

Woman: Okay my husband

They both snuggle with eachother and wraps their arms around each other and they fall asleep.


End file.
